Loving you, not for the first time
by LaMorenadelAtl
Summary: No, his eyes were that of a simple heavy rain, dark and bothersome but entirely natural. She wondered what it meant that she's always been fond of the snow. - Sansa mostly loves Jon. She mostly loves her job. She's mostly a good person. But Sandor makes her question it all. Doctor Sansa and Sandor. Businessman Jon. PoC cast. No endgame in sight. Modern AU.
1. Chapter 1

AN: First time posting in a while. Anyways, based off the show's characters, personalities, and dynamics but very AU so any OOC parts are purposeful for the progression of the story. I'm also not a fan of GoT's lack of diversity so I'm adding my own to this to reflect my Black Chicana world. Sansa is mixed Black and Irish, Jon is Mexican, Sandor is Algerian, and if you're curious of what I code the other character's as shoot me a message! Anyways, enjoy!

Not for the first time, his eyes reminded her of a sky during a storm. Not the refreshing rain that came with spring, or even the roaring hail that beget a rough winter. No, his eyes were that of a simple heavy rain, dark and bothersome but entirely natural. She wondered what it meant that she's always been fond of the snow.

"Are you listening to me?" He asked. She tried to recall what his last words were. Something about..

"Yes, Jon. I don't mind you having to go out tonight. I didn't have anything big planned anyway." She smiled her best tight smile, and watched the guilt form in the edges of his eyes. In truth, she hadn't had anything big planned. She wasn't normally the type to improvise, but her relationship had been the last of her concerns as of late.

"I'm sorry love." He said, grabbing her hand with both of his, the scratch of his palms reminding her to go to Target tomorrow.

"Don't be. Just have a good time. Text me when you're on your way back, yeah?" She offered him a light kiss, and he grinned before heading out of the door.

She called after her Alexa, and soon rumbling reageeton rolled through the small apartment. A quick phone call was next, and she rattled off her usual order: Wong Ton soup, some of those meat-stick things, and a small touch of plain fried rice. 30 minutes later found her curled up on the small black sofa, the laptop in front her the only light in the room, highlighting the grease around her mouth. When Jon entered again, she was half coughing on a laugh and a bean sprout stuck in her throat.

"Seems like you had just as good of a time as I did." He barked a laugh, hanging his jacket on the coat rack. She saw him frown at the fried rice on the living room table, and bit her tongue to keep from laughing harder.

"I tried. Come! Watch with me." She smiled warmly, scooching up on the couch and patting the spot next to her. He languidly sat down and immediately rolled on top of her.

"Jon!" She half shrieked, trying to push his ridiculous weight off of her. They both laughed as she angrily pounded against the top of his shoulders. Giving up, she just laid down and sighed heavily until he got up. In that second, she saw her phone light up with a text notification. She moved to pick it up, but thought better of it. _Later,_ she promised herself.

They discussed the occurrences of their evening for another half hour, him describing how Gendry thought getting shitfaced with the college kids was somehow gonna help him score with that girl in Delta Phi Nu, the short one, you remember? And she talked about how crazy it was that Cesare actually tried to convince himself that he could date Olivia because, like, in what world? He left her to prepare for bed, and she cleaned up her little nest, having half a mind to leave the rice on the counter, just to see what happens. She's just finished wrapping her hair up when her phone beeps with another notification.

Hearing the shower start running, she decides to open it. Both are from Sandor. The first one asks ' _You up?'_ The second one is a Snapchat from him, actually. It's a photo of him just coming out of the shower as well, the top of his chest, delicious hair included, and a bemused scowl on his face. The caption reads, ' _Don't forget, you took my shift for tomorrow morning.'_ She silently sends a prayer up to God, and asks Him why, why. Why would he make her an intern in a cohort that includes possibly the most attractive man alive? Just as life was getting good. She had secured her spot at King's Landing Hospital, Jon had moved in. Hell, she had just finished a book last week for the first time in Lord knowns how many years.

She spent a good four minutes trying to take an equally attractive but casual pic, settling on a small smile and rolled eyes, her dark waves framing her face. ' _K._ ' He hates Ks, so she always sends it especially for him. Hearing the bathroom door across the hall open, she hurriedly plugs her phone back into her charger on the other sides of the room and begins to settle in bed. Jon is in all his naked glory, back muscles flexing as he pulls out a top and briefs to wear to bed. Sansa absentmindedly wonders what Sandor wears to bed. Thinking of an ass like his in briefs in enough to warm her, and she knocks the covers off. Jon smirks at her, and she realizes what he thought she was implying. _Might as well, while he's here._ She thought. At first, she had felt terribly about how easily she dismissed the man she craved since high school. Now, though, she was at terms with herself. She was never satisfied with what she had.

"My insatiable woman." He purred.

Morning came all too fast for Sansa. Her alarm rang, and she despondently noted the lack of light pouring in from the window. She walked over to turn it off, and looked back at Jon, still sleep as ever. The sight of him reminded her of the pleasant ache between her legs, and her eyes softened. _He's easy to love._ She thought while going towards the bathroom.

When she got back to the room, he was just rousing from his sleep. She was combing conditioner through her hair when she felt his warmth behind her. However, instead of wrapping his arms around her as usual, he reached in front of her and grabbed one of her many hair products. He poured some on his hands and began to run his hands through her scalp.

When Sansa began to protest, he said "Don't worry. It's the Jojoba oil you normally use." He chuckled. "I know you, baby." Sansa looked up into the mirror in front of her, seeing Jon stand tall behind her, feeling his warm strong hands running through her scalp. She let herself enjoy herself for a second before quickly finishing the job of her hair.

She stood and playfully pushed him away so she could begin to change.

"Do you have to go so early?" He pouted with those full lips of his before placing then on the crook of her neck, making her hiss.

"All this means is that we get more time together this evening." She promised, slipping on a pair of black leggings.

"I'll try to not stay at the office too late, then."

"You better. After 10, office hours are closed." She moved into the kitchen now, making herself a quick cup of coffee and jam with toast.

"Office hours?" He countered "Aye, Profe Stark, I really," He dug his lower body into her hers "need some more help on this essay. I'd do anything to pass." She swatted him lightly, and his eyes crinkled with laughter. _So easy to love._ She thought again. _So, why don't I?_

Grabbing her keys and tossing them into her bag, she had a final deep kiss with the man that loves her the way those storms of his love the ocean. Wildly, if not wisely.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: All my medical knowledge comes from Grey's Anatomy so if it doesn't add up, that's why. Enjoy!

"New scrubs?" Randa asked her as they walked together to the first bed on their rounds.

"Yeah, how can you tell?" Sansa asks.

"No nut stains from your Jon." Sansa chokes, and whips her head around to see if anyone heard her. Randa fails to double over in laughter at her own joke.

"Your man has a kink, I swear." Sansa huffs. "Yes, along with this brilliant concept of minding his own damn business." Randa only laughs harder.

Their faces clear to warm professionalism by the time they join the crowd that has gathered around Mr. Villasenor's bed. Their attending, Dr. Nguru, gave them a small grimace at their appearance.

"Dr. Stark, Dr. Royce, how generous of you to meet us," He looked up to the clock at the wall "4 minutes… early." His voice dropped off at the end, and tightened his lips before moving his eyes away from them. Sansa had to stop herself from snorting at him.

Dr. Nguru began again. "As you all can see from the chart, Mr. Villasenor has been complaining of chest pains and difficulty breathing as of late. Note that he is 46 years young, works in a stockyard, and has no other pertinent medical conditions. What would you guess might be afflicting him?"

"Heart attack?" A young kid in front of the pack of interns offers. Dr. Nguru looks at him pityingly. "Four years at Stanford Med School and that's the best you can come up with, Dr. Benson?" Pinching the bridge of his nose, he asks for any other ideas.

"Does he have a family history of this condition?" Sansa asks. Dr. Nguru looks at her curiously. "Why would you ask that?"

"Well," she starts "If he does, it might be Hypertrophic cardiomyopathy, which would explain why these symptoms are only just now occurring. His heart muscles have had enough time to grown overgrown. "

Dr. Nguru hummed. "Interesting theory. And if I said that he didn't, what do you think he might be suffering from? Someone else."

Each face in the crowd twisted in thought for a pause before most eyes turned downward.

"Luckily, he does. Today we are going to run tests to see if he in fact has Hypertrophic cardiomyopathy."

"No so luckily for me, eh?" Mr. Villasenor asked with a wry smile. Dr. Nguru gave him a chastised twist of his lips, something Sansa had never seen on him.

The day went on similarly, being questioned and having her hopes dashed for a handful of hours. She did a flew blood tests, listening dutifully to the instruction of the nurses.

When lunch came around, she sat at her spot in the cafeteria with a full plate as the usual suspects rolled in. Randa, Jeyne, Willas, Tormund, and Theon each took their seats.

"Rapunzel, Rapunzel, let down your hair." Theon remarked sarcastically, pulling a small hair from his soup.

"Make your own damn food then!" A voice called from behind the serving bar. Theon had enough humility to look guilty, and continued with his soup.

"Where's Sandor?" Tormund asked, pulling a piece of bread apart before shoving it into his face. "He owed me $50, and I have a date tonight."

"He gave his shift to Sansa." Jeyne said, delicately dabbing her face with a napkin.

"He asked me to take his shift." Sansa pointed out "Don't get it twisted."

Randa laughed, nudging Theon. "Aye, you know that man would never take a morning shift if he can help it. Something you might wanna try sometime Theon. Maybe there wouldn't be so many patients with a few too many milligrams of cortisone walking around." She paused "Well, more jumping than walking." Theon blushed and stole the grapes off her plate.

"Not my fault. Ms. Chan promised me that that was her usual dose."

"I'm sure she did." Tormund said drawlingly. "Needs it to keep up with me." The whole table broke up in laughs.

"What? I can't get a sugar mama?"

"Extra on the sugar." Sansa said, sending the table into wheezing laughter again.

They chatted and joked for a while longer before all of their pagers beeped at the same time.

They made their way into the radiology room, Dr. Nguru standing off center along with Chief Radiologist Dr. Mormont. Sansa nodded at her distant cousin, who gave her a hard smile in response. Sansa wondered why she seemed so tense.

Dr. Mormont went over to a file and grabbed a handful of X-rays before lining them up on the viewer. "This," she began, straightening the images "is a scan of Mr. Villasenor's chest cavity. Dr. Nguru instructed me that you all are on his case."

Murmurs of assent rose up.

"As it were, we have correctly determined that he does in fact have Hypertrophic cardiomyopathy." She pointed at the first image. "Here, you can see the thickened left ventricle. The level of thickening is so grand that I'm surprised he's still breathing, let alone talking and walking." She paused and gestured to the next two images. "He also has a thickening of his septum, causing it to push into the left ventricle, furthering the blockage of blood flow."

Dr. Nguru spoke up. "To be frank, he's going to need surgery. And I…" He huffed.

"The Chief of Surgery has asked Dr. Nguru here to take one of you on in assisting him in the operating room." At that, Sansa's heart crept up into her chest.

A heart surgery. A surgery…on a heart. This is the only thing she's dreamed of since high school, and this was her opportunity. She felt a twinge of gladness at Sandor's night-owl schedule, giving her the chance to be here for this.

"Before we start culling most of you, who is interested?" Everyone except Tormund raised their hands. At their confused looks, his held up his thick hands. "These are meant for bones, not for delicate hearts."

"Alright." Dr. Nguru said. "Theon, you're out. Hmm, let's see. Randa, you too. That leaves us with Willas, Sansa, and Jen."

"Jeyne." Jeyne corrected him, which he paid no mind to.

"The surgery will not be an easy one. We have to discuss more, but more than likely we will have to do a Septal Myectomy." Dr. Mormont said.

The words _open heart surgery_ buzzed through Sansa's mind and felt herself almost about to faint.

"Now, as you are aware, this is a very delicate procedure, where you will be cutting open his aorta and removing part of the septal wall." She took a moment to look at each one of them in the eye. "This is truly a man's life in one of your hands. Period. One false move and he's gone. Now, with that said, whom of you will take the challenge?"

Sansa and Jeyne both raised their hands while Willas fidgeted uncomfortably.

"I…I don't think I'm ready quite yet." He said in that velvet voice of his. Dr. Mormont laid a hand on his shoulder as Sansa wanted to. "It takes a lot of courage to say that. Next time, Willas."

Dr. Nguru zeroed in on the two remaining. Sansa felt a touch of unease roll in her belly. Her and Jeyne were well matched. Both has gone to some of the most excellent medical schools in the country, but for Jeyne it was even more impressive as she did not have the privileges Sansa was awarded because of her wealth and family heritage. Jeyne scored higher than herself in most exams, Sansa had found out. Nevertheless, Sansa stood straight and her gaze did not waver. She had worked hard to get where she was, and would seize her moment.

As it were, it seemed Jeyne was thinking the same.

"Brilliant," Dr. Mormont said. "Tomorrow, we'll have you both begin a training sequence, and whoever is less likely to kill Eric will get a spot in the OR."

The gaggle of doctors filed out.

"That old jackass couldn't spot an aorta from a leg if he had to. Who does he think he is, telling me I'm culled." Theon grumbled, the wisps of dirty hair on his face moving to meet his mounting disappointment.

"Theon, my guy, you just need to work on your sword hand some more, and the next surgery will be yours." Tormund said as they reached the locker room.

"And the next surgery will be yours." Theon mocked him, causing Tormund to throw his dirty scrub top at him.

Randa was changing next to Sansa, and Sansa stared at her face carefully. Her best friend had a big heart, big and warm but easy to prick.

"You good ma?" Sansa asked quietly. Randa nodded but her eyes told her otherwise. Sansa mouthed "Facetime tonight?" and Randa blessedly gave her an affirmative grin.

Her phone buzzed just as Sansa was getting off the bus, opening it while she called out a "Thank you!" to the driver. It was a text from Sandor. _Hoe did to go._ He had sent, quickly followed by _How**** lol_. She smiled to herself while texting back a short response that it was fine, and that she had some great news to tell him tomorrow. Sansa felt a body crash into hers, and her grip on her phone tightened and it was only her long legs that kept her from falling.

She opened her mouth to cuss the offending form out but paused when she saw who it was.

"What do I tell you about you kids on that damn telephone all the time?" Jon said in his best abuelita voice. She laughed loudly and hugged him before giving him a playful pout.

"Jon Snow! You right bastard." She smiled before regaining her thoughts. "Where are you off to? Did we run out of toilet paper again?"

"Not yet." He said a little awkwardly. "I got out of the office early today, but my boss wants a meeting to discuss business with one of our biggest clients."

She squinted at him. "So, my godfather GreatJon wants to have a night at the bar with you and my dad. That's what you're telling me." He had the decency to look sheepish.

"Not quite like that. I mean we are going to be at the pub, but there will be business happening. I promise."

Sansa felt actual disappointment swell within her. She had been looking forward to a fun night at home. "It's fine. I'm just going to complain to my father later that he always steals my boyfriends."

"Well," Jon lead, dotting a small kiss to her lips. "I'm planning on being the last boyfriend he steals. It shouldn't go too late. I'll see you tonight love."

They shared a parting embrace, and Sansa continued her trek home.

She decided to spice it up a little bit, and make dinner. It was never as good as her mother's, but Sansa could hold her own once in a while. Flipping through her recipe book, she heard a knock on the door. _Who could be here at this hour_ , she wondered, as if it weren't 8pm.

Peering through the eyehole, she spotted him. With a barely contained squeal she unlocked the door and looked up at the massive man.

"So, you said you had great news for me?"


End file.
